UnderGrim Tales
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: If you get what the title ment or the cover, then you know it's a UnderTales x Grim Tales. SanGrim Jr. Junior x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

 **Grim Tales belong to Bleedman**

 **I do not own Billy & Mandy, Grim Tales, Spawn, Nightmare before Christmas, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Teen Titans, Dextors Lab and any other series that appear in this. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Or UnderTales**

* * *

 **[SOMEWHERE DOWN BELOW]**

A dark and barren those were what could be describe at first glance of the Realm of Malebolgia, but for those that have venture into the realm or call this realm home knows that the land is not truly as barren that one think.

Necropollins, a rare, deadly yet beautiful type of flower that only grows in Malebolgia, they were the main reason why someone would ever go near such a dangures realm to get that flower one can make medicine, others can sell it and make shit ton of money, or if you're going to be spending quality time with your sister.

Out of nowhere two kids appeared, the first child was a smiling skeleton that had a hand on his female companion shoulder had a single bang off brown hair on the left side of his skull. He had two white dot that acted like pupils to occupie the empty eye sockets, he wore a red scarf, a blue hoodie with white fur around the rim of the hood, a white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, jeans, and shoe's.

The girl had blonde hair fashion as horns, that was held down with a black headband. She had grey eyes and had pale skin with stitches all around. She was wearing a ragged and flowing purple robe that flowed down past her hands in the arms and reached just below her knees at the bottom like a dress. On her feet where black flat ballet shoes. She also had a black cape with a golden button pin. And finally, she had a small pink ribbon tied around a single bang on her forehead.

"Whelp, this should be the spot wer-Ah!, there they are. Heh, would have thought we would have had to take at least one or two more "shortcuts", but look like we only need the one." The skeleton boy simply shrugged his shoulder, be bad if their parents caught wind of them randomly popping in and out of places in this realm all just for looking for flowers. Though truthfully he been in the realm a few times and had came across the flower patch once, but his sister didn't need to know that.

"So what do sis, are they as pretty as you expected they be?" The smiling skeleton said though from the look of amazement he say they were. "These blooms are the very pictures of an oasis in barren desert sands. Such exquisiteness! Words cannot express my gratitude to thee my brother. Just the sight of these beautiful blossoms will sooth my soul for years to come." The girl gushed as she spoke in a poetic manner, but the held great joy in it.

"That's nice, you did say you've been longing to check out these beauty for quite awhile. That and I was planning on coming here in a another couple days, but (eh) why not kill to bird with one stone." He said with a shrug, placing his hand's into the pocket of the hoodie before closing his eye's as his sister gather some of the flowers.

"Brother dearest, pray tell for what business would warrant thee to travel far off into land most perilous and strange. Where we nor thee alone belong, where even the sun is a stranger and danger lurk beyond the shadow's of this forbidden realm?" The girl said as she turned to her brother to understand why he had originally planned to come this far out and away from their father kingdom.

"Just to ask a question I already know the answer, but still willing to ask for the hell of it." The skeleton boy cracked open his left eye when she turned back picking some flowers. "(Sigh) You know, I really wanted to spend some quality with my little sister. So I'll show some mercy just walk away, or your gonna have a **bad time**." He said turning around catching his sister attention to him…and the demon.

 **"My! My! My! What do we have here?"** The demon said its skin was a light grey its body was thin, it had dark claws and horns, red eye's and "Damn, you ugly." The boy said with a grinning as he got a growl as a response. **"I had planned to have fun "playing" with some new toys, but I don't mind BREAKING ONE SOONER THEN EXSPECTED!"** The demon shouted as it swung his arm at the damn smiling skeleton boy, only for said hand to be severed and sent flying the demon roared as it clenched it now severed stump as green blood spilled out of it.

 **"Aaaaaaahh! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY HAND OFF!"** The demon roared with anger burning into its red eyes for the little skeleton. The skeleton boy smile widen a bit as his right arm was out stretch in his hand was a scythe, it rod was a 5 foot long bone with what appeared to be a the top half of a dragon skull with bright blue eyes, the blade was made of blue energy.

But the thing that put the demon on edge was the fact the boy right eye socket was empty, but the left now had a bright blue eye. The demon unconsciously took a step back, this little bo-Monster that what he was a Monster that eye and…that smile sent chills up his spin just looking at it.

"That not to far from the truth, but the correct way to say it is…" (snap) with a snap of his fingers a dozen dragon skulls surrounded the shocked demon from a direction. The skeleton boy smile grew when he saw the face of the demon when the skulls opened their mouth's releasing a buzzing noise as a ball of blue energy from. "Son of THE bitch QUEEN! Now, GASTER BLASTER!" He shouted and the gaster blasters fired off blasts of blue beam's at the demon creating a explosion.

Removing his left hand light it in blue flame like energy and with a wave of his hand the dust was blown away. Once the dust was gone they saw the remnants of the demon which was bloody chunks and guts of it, before they flashed blue for only a second and gathering into a bloody meat ball.

"Hmm, better to be safe then sorry, never know it he's one of those types that can regenerate from just the smallest amount left remaining be they small or not." He said shouldering his gaster scythe before summoning another gaster blaster and getting rid of the remain even the blood on the ground.

"Thanks for hang back to watch over Minnie while I dealt with that demon, Spawn." The skeleton boy said turning to see the confusion on his sister face before realization appeared as she discovered that they were not alone.

The skeleton who white pupil's appeared after destroying the remain of the demon eye's were locked on the tall figure clad in a black outfit with white on his chest and head, a long red cape with a tall collar around his head, and had glowing green eyes with no pupils. He also had black sharp claws and what appeared to be chains wrapped around his torso.

 _ **"Grim Jr. I honestly was not expecting to visit me for another few days, to what do I owe this unexpected visit? "**_ The Hellspawn said, he why Junior would come visit him the boy had done so for the pass couple year's since they first met. He would come once a month on the seventh day of the mouth, he would leave and return again to ask the same question so him coming early means he was here for another reason.

Spawn's gaze went to the girl and notice what she had in her arm. _ **"So this is the**_ _ **Minnie you spoken to about from time to time. Am I to assume her desire to acquire**_ ** _Necropollins brought you here?"_** Spawn said get a chuckle from boy and an embarrassed look from the girl. " Now, now how many time must I remind you Spawn you ar my friend so just call me Junior. Now I'd ask if you reframe from embarrassing Minnie to much, that more my job thank you very much. And Minnie I didn't mind taking you along with on this little business trip coming here, so don't sweat it."

Minnie eye's widen as she remembered Junior mentioning him having wanted to ask a question that he had already know the answer to, but for it to be with Malebolgia rogued Hellspawn himself! The Hellspawn that single handedly destroy Malebolgia entire army of Hellspawns that were centuries in the making, destroyed gone in an instance.

Minnie watch as her brother and Spawn stood facing one another Junior's eyes sockets empty narrowed vioded of anything but darkness regardless of the smile on his face, his hand gripped the bone pole of his scythe. Spawn's glowing green eyes narrow as he looked Junior in his empty eyes pockets, when he spoked "So Spawn what do say, will be you be my fifth knight?" _ **" No."**_ with Junior's white pupils returned as he release a small disappointed sighat that answer.

Though he had expected it already, it still sucked. "I see whelp, I'll see ya next month then. Until then don't go dieing on me." He said making his way to the shocked Minnie, just as he was about to place a hand on her and take a "shortcut " home he was stopped when someone shouted at him.

 **"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"** The shouting caused Junior and Spawn turn, and snapped Minnie back to reality. The saw a group of four demon larger then the perverse one staring at the, more accurately at Junior. _**" It would appear we have company."**_ Spawn said as he stood in front of the kids.

"Spawn you don't have to try and protect us, we can take care of ourselves. But if it makes you feel better you the two stupid one's and we'll take the two ugly one's." Junior said getting growls from the demons.

 **"YOU LITTLE PUNK, HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR DEAR BROTHER! ONLY I CAN KILL HIM!"** One demon shouted. "Heh, you can really feel the love can't ya. Oh, forgot to ask if you wanted in Minnie." Junior turned to his sister only to see that her outfit had change to a more provocative one with metallic organic wings with glowing green blade's and rapier in hand. **(Afterbirth outfit but with her horn hair style and stitches.)**

"Well someone seem eager to slay some demons, don't they. Though I'd be lying, (snap) if I said I wasn't either." He said snapping the bone pole of his gaster scythe, summoning his left blue eye the broken piece of the scythe repaired itself as the other fromed the top half of a gaster blaster and blade of blue energy along with a chain connecting the two hand scythes.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this crossover, kinda surprised no made a story like this crossover yet.**

 **Anyway hope you check out my Keeper of Oblivion story, I plan to update it in a few days.**

 **Also if there anyone who can beta for me for Grim Tales would be great. Anyway Pm me if you want to and fav, follow, and review.**


	2. Halloween napping

**I own nothing.**

 **Grim Tales belong to Bleedman**

 **I do not own Billy & Mandy, Grim Tales, Spawn, Nightmare before Christmas, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Teen Titans, Dextors Lab and any other series that appear in this. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Or UnderTales**

* * *

 **[October 31, 20XX]**

The Grim family a powerful and feared family that consisted with a mother, a father and two children. The Grim Reaper, death incarnate. At one point was consider a joke in the underworld, reaping the life of a sick hamster only to become "best friend's forever" with a black hearted little girl and a pea brain boy.

Wearing a long black robe with a hood the robes make him look muscular than he actually was he had manage to reclaim his dignity as the Grim Reaper,the ruler of his own part of the netherworld and one of the embodiement as one of the fundemental forces of nature. For over a million years Grim has been responsible in ferrying all that is mortal into the afterlife, and he made everyone remember that.

Mandy was considered the most evil and feared individual in the Underworld as well beautiful dressed in a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb that matched her red eyes. She wears a fitting black bottom and pumps. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers.

Second to none in viciousness is so infamous, she is ranked number one on Santa's Naughty List and she was often refered to as the Bitch Queen.A reputation she cemented already in her youth, when Billy and she were given the opportunity to be the "Grim Reaper for a day" by Grim. Where her "best friend" Billy wasted his time, trying to reap the soul of an old man and failed, Mandy used her new abilities to orchestrate events that would change the course of human history.

The youngest child of the Grim family was named, Minimandy dressed in red tights with a black double cloak that concealed her black sleeveless leotard, she wore black ballet shoes with a broach in the shape of their father's skull strapped on the center of her short cloak.

Though she was often called Minnie by those that know her personally. While she was named after and resembled her mother when she was younger, she was very kind and loving _._ She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, Minnie isn't the spoiled type.

The three currently stood in a froest clearing wait for their elder son/brother, the crearing they were in had seven trees that circled them, but they weren't normal trees as each one had a door. "Honestly, I thought I told dat boy eight thirty shape! What could dhat boy be doing?" The Grim reaper said in a Jamaican accent, a bit annoyed that they were going to be late to the party.

"Calm down Grim, Junior will be here on time." Mandy said as she waited for her son to join them. "Mother dust thou knew the where about of mine brother at this hour, where the light of day falls to the darkness of the night?" Minnie said curious as to were her brother would be.

Mandy just sighed, she know hired that damn tutor over sending her to school was a bad idea. "Your brother said he was getting off work at this time so it's best to just be patient and wait." Mandy said they were aware of their son/brother spent half his time doing various part-time jobs to make his own money, thought his primary work place was at a pub he visit quite often called Grillby. The other half was unknown to them.

"For at least thirty three seconds." They were on a schedule and they weren't going to be late just because Junior couldn't arrive at the scheduled time. "What could be taking dat boy so long, Jack said he be serving chocolate heads! Oooh, I hope dhey all don't get gobbled up." It's been years since he had tasted the deliciousness of a little chocolate head.

"Oh come on dad, no need to be such a worry _bone_ I'm sure aunt Sally made sure to save you a batch. So don't stress, else you might start getting _wrinkles_." "Still I'd wish dat don't mean he should go and keep dhe family waiting, it's rude man." Grim replied before realizing that his son stood behind smiling having messed with his father, as well as his daughter giggling at her father expense, and his wife pinching the bridge of her nose muttering _"still the same old bone head."_ as she watch Junior mess with his father.

"(Sigh) Must you always do such humiliating dhing to ya father Junior me boy." Grim said sorrowfully not even questioning how his son got behind him, he already was aware that Junior could appear and disappear when he felt like it. He didn't make portals he would have known and when ask he simply reply with _"I took a shortcut."_

"Junior you remember your uncle Jack and aunt Sally? It's been years since the last time either of you seen them, after that neither you or Minnie haven't seen or heard from them." Mandy said getting a look of curiosity from Minnie trying to remember her aunt and uncle, but just couldn't.

"Eh, I visit from time to time. Anyway we should get going, don't want all the little chocolate head get gobbled up, do we dad." He said as he open the door of the tree with a jack o' lantern once open they walked inside the kids in front with their parents following behind.

Junior tucked his hands into his hoodie as his sister walked beside him. He smile growing as they walk up a hill with grave stone and began to hear the traditional Halloween Town _"Halloween Song"_ it truly was a spectacular event.

 _"Boys and girls of every age,_  
 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_ Junior and Minnie watch as a group of ghost sang as they flew past them

 _"Come with us and you will see,_

 _This our town of Halloween!"_ They sang as they flew up around the two children as if welcoming the to their town as they blown the rust gate open.

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_

 _"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,_  
 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!"_

 _"It's our town, everybody scream,_  
 _In this town of Halloween!"_ The children made it up and were greeted with the site of a dark town the bright green lights enmity from the windows of houses, building, and of the jack o' lanterns gave the town an eerie vibe.

 _"I am the one hiding under your bed,_  
 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_ Walking past a bed a monster that matched the line eyes and teeth's could be seen. Junior was somewhat tempted to take a short nap on that bed, it looked comfy.

 _"I am the one hiding under yours stairs,_  
 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_ another monster that, once again, matched the second line, grinned as they walked past. Junior gave a small wave.

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home,_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_ Minnie watch in fascination as four vampires strutted pass them, their capes counseling their form's.

That was when the Mayor, mainly because of the ribbon on his chest with the words May or in the center, walked out on to the stage and his head span around as he began to sing as well, _"In this town, don't we love it now?_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

The children spared the man a glance as they continue on their way.

"Round _that corner, man hiding in the trash can,_  
 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..."_

 _"Scream! This is Halloween!_  
 _Red 'n' black, slimy green!_

 _Aren't you scared?"_

 _"Well, that's just fine_  
 _Say it once, say it twice,_  
 _Take a chance and roll the dice,_  
 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_

 _"Everybody scream, everybody scream!"_

 _"In our town of Halloween!"_

 _"I am the clown with the tear-away face!_  
 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"_ The kids enjoyed watching the large clown on the unicycle perform his part in the song.

 _"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
 _I am the wind blowing through your hair!"_ They heard the voice of the monster but couldn't/wouldn't find where or who it came from as the wind blew Junior's scarf and Minnie's cloak around in the air.

Looking up the siblings of Death saw the image of a strange being cover the yellow moon and continue singing, though Junior knew and warned not to interact with the local Boogie." _I am the shadow on the moon at night!_  
 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
 _Halloween! Halloween!"_

 _"Tender lumplings everywhere,_  
 _Life's no fun without a good scare!"_

 _"That's our job, but we're not mean_  
 _In our town of Halloween!"_

 _"In this town!"_

The Mayor was basically standing over them now and looking down he grinned before singing _"Don't we love it now?_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

 _"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,_  
 _And scream like a banshee,_  
 _Make you jump out of your skin,_  
 _This is Halloween, everyone scream,_  
 _Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy!"_

The two siblings where now caught in a graveyard, before suddenly the ground behind them began to crack as hands of bone burst out grabbing them by a leg before repositioning them as the own rose.

 _"Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch,_  
 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_

The figure was a skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit, a large sinister toothy grin spread across its face, with a living bat as a bowtie, with glowing green pupils as well as the bat's eyes.

 _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

The skeleton knelt down as one large hand held Junior's shoulder and Minnie sat in the other.

 _"In this town we call home!_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

The two children of the Grim Reaper stood there, Jack Skeleton kneeling between them with his hands on one of their shoulders, as there was a tense silence hanging in the air

"Boo." Jack stated simply, only getting a surprised look of Minnie and a relaxed one from Junior. "Heh, seriously Uncle Jack that how you want to end the song, like that? Oh still, it was a spectacular as it is every year." Junior said cheerfully, he waited every year to witness the _"Halloween song"_ and it never seizes to amaze him.

"Ah, Junior my boy, always a pleasure to have you visit my neck of the wood" He said happy to see his nephew who tended to visit every now and again. His gaze shifted from his nephew to the girl beside him. "And you must be Minimandy." Jack said getting a curtsey from his niece.

"I am honor to meet thee, Oh King of Pumpkins, Lord of Halloween. I must confess myself enamored of thy holiday, which bringeth a most pleasant darkness on a otherwise all-to-bright-season. And thy welcome performance was an astonishing display; my compliance."

"Charmed." _'Junior was not lying when he said Minimandy spoke in a poetic manner. '_ Jack thought. He then turned his sight to his brother and sister-in-law. "Grim, I'm so glad you could make it. Thanks you for coming. My fine lady, you honor us with your presence." Jack greeted them as he gave them a bow.

The Mayor then took the stage and announced it was time to start this year Halloween party! They all gather to a large room, monster began to dance or sit at the table they either ate, drank, or talked.

Junior was currently getting some punch, he watched as his sister and uncle dance. He smiled it was good to see his sister enjoy her time with uncle Jack, Junior's smile diminish a bit, _'Still, I wish uncle_ _Gas_ _-_ Junior my boy!" Junior thought's were cut off as a vioce called ou his name he turned and his smile returned upon seeing the owner of the vioce a frail-looking person that sat in a wheelchair, with thin, spindly limbs and very small hands and feet, but a disproportionately large head "Dr. Finkelstein it's good to see you _rolling_ my way, enjoying the party."

Dr. Finkelstein was Sally Father/Creator and Jack father-in-law but also close friend. When Junior had come to the good doctor when he was but a nine year old, the boy had asked if he could work with him in his lab and act as his assistant. He had agreed on the count he was the nephew of his son-in-law/friend, he had thought he start the boy off with the bacis when it came to science before moving on the more advance stuff.

It wasn't until he learned that Junior didn't need to start with the basic, the boy had shown he knew all there was and more. The boy asked questions, questions that boggled even his mind! Junior was smart and also adventive he had manage to create a full function miniature arc reactor out of spare part around his lab! He would come to town to visit the lab and assist him in some of his experiments or if he had questions that he liked to hearing feedback too.

The two talked for a bit asking if either had any new projects they were interrupted when Sally had asked if any of them would care to dance, they bid him goodbye as the hit the dance floor.

 _'Whelp, I think some fresh air could do me some good.'_ Junior thought as he made his way out of the party drawing the eye's of his parents though they did nothing on the count they were well aware that Junior was quite mature for his age, so they didn't have to worry about him being out alone…sometimes.

Once outside Junior choose to simply sit by the fountain …and take a nap. Sadly Junior felt something or someone tugging at his scarf, "Hey there, Zero." cracking an eye open Junior replied petting the ghost dog, he snapped off a piece of his rib and dangled it in front of him before a large sack fell over him and heard the familiar laugh and giggles of three familiar pain in the butt.

"Huh, I guess Grillby was right, I really am a _" lazy sack of bones."_ He said getting groans " You know your getting kidnapped the least you can do is at the part." The boy Lock if he remembered said, "Oooh, nooo I've been cap-Zzzzz." "Did he just fall asleep! In a sack!" Shock ask as she heard the soft snoring coming from the sack. "Well, it is a nice sack." Barrel commented.

They just shook their head's and simply continue on their way, Zero looked on in a distance worry with the piece of Junior rib in his mouth before taking off to find help.

* * *

 **Whelp it's 1:50 am going to bed, you the drill fav, follow, and review.**

 **Til next time.**


	3. No Mercy

**I own nothing.**

 **Grim Tales belong to Bleedman**

 **I do not own Billy & Mandy, Grim Tales, Spawn, Nightmare before Christmas, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Teen Titans, Dextors Lab and any other series that appear in this. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Or UnderTales**

* * *

 **[October 31, 20XX]**

"Heh, can you believe how easy it was to get the son of the Grim Reaper!" A boy dressed as the devil said they made to their club house…in a walking bathtub. "Yeah, it was way easier than I thought it would be." A boy dressed a a skeleton commented. "I honestly thought he'd put up more of fight considering he the son of the Grim reap, but he done nothing but sleep in that sack." A little witch and only girl in the group said as she opened the door.

"Barrel did say it was a nice sack, but got to say this is a pretty good couch." The three Trick-or-Treater looked in shock as they saw their captive laying on their couch hends behind his head as he lay there without a care in the world. The Trick-or-Treater looked at Junior before turning to the sack only to see it was empty. "How'd you get out of the sack?" Barrel asked.

Junior crack an eye open before shrugging, "Whoever tired it, didn't do a good enough job." He said getting a annoyed "Hey!" from Barrel, before he sat up and looked at them which made them somewhat nervous. "So mind tell me why you tried to _bone_ nab me for." He said stuffing his hands into his hoodie.

"Oh right, sorry bout that old habits are hard to break, ya know and we just wanted to get to know you that's all, by the way I'm Lock." "I'm Shock." The devil boy and witch girl introduce themselves as the skeleton boy walked up to Junior with a plate of cookies "And I'm Barrel, would you like some mike and cookies? Careful, they bite back."

"Thanks, but no thanks and I already know who you three are, grown a bit of a reputation around here from what Dr. Stein tells. So why so interested in getting to know me?" Junior said pretending to ignore present of the fifth occupant that his in the shadows.

"Actually, we were wondering if you like to join us." Lock said getting Junior to raise a brow. "Yeah! Come on, be part of our club. I think you'd make a great addition to our group." Barrel encouraged the idea.

"While I appreciate the invite gotta say, Nah. I kinda got my own group back home, not to mention I got thing to do, places to go, and people to meet, naps to nap so you see just wouldn't work out." He said making it sound like he was turning down a girl confession.

"What!? Your turning us down!?" Shock shouted in surprise. "Yeah man, I mean we're like the greatest clue there is in town!" "Nay, the greatest in the universe." Both Lock and Barrel stated. "You bone nap me and brought me here all to invite me to your club, guess I could leave now." He said getting up and was about to make his way to the door.

"Wait! Can't you at least stick around, maybe tell us a bit about your family." "Yeah! Tell us about your dad! He's the Grim Reaper, right?" "That's wicked cool! And your mom is soooo hot! Heeheeheehee"

 **(Slap)**

Junior simply sigh as the three tried to keep him here as well as the hidden figure trying to stay hidden as it move behind. "Sorry but there ain't anything that I know about them other then my dad I'd death and my mom is evil." He lied he much more then that, he had read his father old dairy…many time actually. He knew many of the adventure's he went on with his mother and Billy, one particular adventure had caught his eye.

"Well, what about your sister?" "Yeah, and why does she talk funny?" Both Shock and Lock asked, "Oh, that 'cause she spends most of her time with Ms. Helga"

"Who?"

"You don't know Helga Pataki? She one of the few human that can scare even demons. She my sister's Private Tutor originally was supposed to be our, but I manage to talk mom and dad to let me attend school." Didn't take much convincing his parents.

"Wait a minute" Shock gasped "Now I remember!

"Your sister is that famous ballerina everyone heard about! That's it! That's why she could dance so well!"

"You mean she's a performer?"

"A dancer?"

"A singer?"

"An Actress?"

"She's all those, I got to say even I was impressed by her performance." Junior said remembering the his sister performance in that musical. "Hey, didn't you perform something too?" Shock said remembering something about _"Little boy death and his-"_ " Oh yeah, I played my trump _bone_ that was fun." It really was, he had play his own creation " _Megalovania_ " the people loved, regardless of how many hated his post name.

"Say do you think you can show us some of your reaper power abilities?" Lock said causing Junior to raise a brow at that " Reaper powers, like what?" Junior ask

"Ya know…make someone die and rip out their souls? Or show us your scythe, you do have one, don't you?" Lock asked.

"So you want me to rip simeone soul out their body?" "Yeah man, you can do that can't you?" Barrel ask. "Sure, I can." He said leaning back on the couch, "If you like, I can do right now. Say bubby you wouldn't happen to be volunteering, would you?" Junior smiled looking up at the large green sack monster that stood behind him with a baseballl bat, it increased as he looked at the look of surprise on his face as well as the look of shock on the three Trick-or-Treater.

"So how bout it big guy, want to put on a show." He said as his white eyes looked into the glowing green eyes or more like green glow worms. **"Aah…oh…umm, I...I like to welcome you into the clue with your own complimentary Oogie Boogie Bat, by me Oogie Boogie in person."** Boogie chuckle nervously.

"Sorry I hate to say this but I'm not joining the club, so you have no reason to give it to me." Junior said his eyes continue to watch the bugs fill sack monster. **"Oh, well in that case…umm."**

 **(Shatter)**

He tossed the bat out the club shattering the closed windows glass and ignoring the the glare he was getting from the three kids, Boogie put an arm around Junior shoulder and lead him to the other side of the clubhouse, **"Say Junior my bo-"** "It's Grim Jr., only my friends and family can call me Junior." He interrupted with empty eye sockets giving him a more darker look, and his smile set off alarms in Boogie head.

 **"R-Right Grim Jr. would you mind if we talk in a more spacious place?"** "Because your a large sack of maggots." Junior commented. **"It's more like 8% maggots."** not even bother by the comment as they stood in front of a strange looking mask with drainage pipe as a mouth.

 **[Oogie Boogie's Freaky Funhouse]**

He watched as Lock, Shock, and Barrel go in it Junior followed and began sliding down into what looked like some sort of casino. **"Come, come take a seat and take a load off."** Boogie said as Lock and Barrel brought Chair in the form of skeleton.

 **"So Grim Jr., tell me has your father ever told you about me?"** Boogie asked trying not to sound nervous, the boy had set off alarms when he pointed him out so easily. "No I don't believe he has ever mentioned you before." True his father never told him of Boogie, but he has read of him in one of his father diary… that he read many many times.

"Well you see your father and I use to be very best friends." "And yet he never mentioned you, ever." That kinda ticked him off. **"If you really want to know. It all started a looong time ago..."** "I really don't care." Junior said bluntly. **"You see, boy. I am a gambling man. I don't gamble with money!"** He said getting Junior's attention _'Was he still talking?'_

 **"Oh no. They aren't worth anything!'** _'Yup.'_

 **"I gamble with something more. Something more valuable… and tasty. Something that humans often take for granted."** Junior already knew where this was going and did nothing when he felt the "chair" begin to shake.

 **"I GAMBLE WITH LIVES, BOY! PEOPLE'S LIVES! "** Boogie scram, the "chair" wrapped its arm around Junior. The young reaper simply sighed, "You're planning to use me as a hostage. Just to get my father to work for you?"

 **"A good guess, boy. Close, but not quite! I had something else in mind…"** Boogie rose as Junior's chair reclined as the Trick-or-Treater brought a tray of verse idea like a saw, needle, and other items.

 **"I have always wondered of what it is that makes death tick, what it is about playing with people's lives that makes it so thrilling."** He said grabbing an electric saw.

 **"Why it offers me so much joy and pleasure! Why killing is so much fun! I just can't get enough of it! The answer obviously lies inside you, my little boy death."** He turned to face the young reaper in blue. Who still had that insufferable little smile! It was as if he wasn't strapped to a chair about to be dissected.

Boogie growled at this child disrespect, **"You think this is a joke, boy! I am going to-SSSHHHUK! YOW! What the FUCK?!"** Boogie had reach out to grab the boy head only for an arrow to pierce his hand before he could even touch him.

This surprised the five as they turn their sight to angry Minnie, who's eyes were glowing green as she aimed another "arrow" in one hand and a "bow" in the other. _**"Lay not a hand upon mine brother, or thou shall pay with price most dear!"**_ Minnie shouted as glare at the four occupant that stood by her bound brother Zero growling floating beside her.

 **[Several Minutes Ago]**

Minimandy or Minnie as she prefer from her back demonic wings and a tail sprouted to enjoying a night time flight after she had finished dancing with her uncle Jack. She had noticed that her dearest brother had left the party when she had went to follow he was nowhere to be found. She had informed their parents, Father was a tad bit worry for his son but their Mother had stated that "Junior is a smart boy, there no need to worry."

Even as she flew her thoughts were of her brother for as long as she could remember she had always looked up to her older brother.

At a young age of five, he would leave home and be gone for hours, days, or even weeks! He would call to tell them he was alright and when he would be home but would tell what he was doing.

At six he came home with eyes it was a bit shocking but father could make eyes one the form of skulls and other things.

At seven he had left home for a week and when he came back differently the air around him was stronger and it would grow as the days went by.

At eight she had been worry of him, he had come home so… defeated like something awful had happened. He had ask not to talk about and that he would be fine Mother didn't question him, Father had said when he was ready he listen.

At nine her brother had come to their parent's and stated he would be forming a small group of his own "The Knight's of Grim Jr." he was not asking for permission form them, he was simply stating it even so Mother simply said so long as they aren't brats he may do as he pleased.

She had asked if she could be one of his "Knights" but was denied, that had hurt. He had left home for a month the longest he had been gone it had scared her, he had only called home twice the first week and then stopped. Father had reassured her that he was… not dead dead just dead.

When he retuned she was so happy that he had returned. But he had not returned alone, it was the first time she had seen the look of surprise on her Mother face and her Father jaw drop, though she had been shock as well at the figure that claimed the title of "The 1st Knight of Grim Jr."

Several months would past as she trained to get stronger so to claim the title of "The 2nd Knight of Grim Jr." One night someone had broken into the castle they had fought everyone of the guards, beaten Charles, and bring Cerberus to their knees. It was Junior and his 1st knight that had defeated the intrude. Their Mother was going to throw the intruder in the dungeon but her brother had stepped in and stated they had single handedly broken into the castle, get passed the castles defensive, defeated all their guards, and Charles all by themselves.

He had made them his 2nd Knight.

Then came the 3rd Knight that he had run into on one of his outing, she wasn't even aware that he had had a 3rd knight until he had announced the 4th Knight when he was ten. When he was ten he had been quite depressed for a while. When their parents saw Junior 4th knight they had ask her to leave so to speak with them. Privately.

Minnie sighed as she descended on the top of a cross grave stone, her wing folded and tail wrapped around the cross as she thought. Was she not good enough? Was she still to weak? Perhaps it was the level of experience that the others possessed that she did not have. Three years ago, her brother had went out to take on part-time job working various jobs and earning his own money.

Two years ago he had created his own personal guards that were loyal to him and him alone. She had seen it in their eyes, they world obeyed their Mother and Father, at times but they answer to her brother if and when he need them.

A year ago her brother had ask their parents he had desired to go to school with other kids. Her brother choose to live his life or unlife as he liked to say. But the thing is, he was leaving her behind they had spent very little time together.

The only time they ever spent time together is when they're on a family trip, and even then that was rarely.

"…"

Did he… simply not care for her?

 **"RUFF RUFF"** The barking of a jack o' lantern nose ghost dog known as Zero broke her from her thoughts. Zero floated to her as he handed her what was in his mouth, to her shock and worry it was a piece of her brother. "By Father's scythe, this is my brother's."

"Oh, phantom canine whose nore glow with the light of the ominous scarlet moon. I implore thee, what has occurred? This bone… is mine brotherin peril?" The thought of her brother being in danger scared her greatly. She knew he was strong, stronger then her, from the places she had heard he went from what his knights would tell her when he would leave home.

And when they wouldn't say, it only ment he went into more dangerous areas. Steeling her resolve to help her brother she turned to Zero, "Lead me to him, with the haste of thought." And lead the ghost dog did.

 **[Current Time]**

Junior watched from on top of the entrance pipe his hand within his hoodie pockets as he watched his sister, who sporting a new green jachet with gold trimming curtsey of her nergalling shape shifting abilities.

She used he nergalling to form a sword, blades on her legs, and tentacles to raise in the air to cut apart the sword wielding oversize king of hearts poker cards.

He watched as she used her dancing skills to maneuver through a hail of bullet, by gun wielding robotic slot machine with cowboys hats. But she was being over whelmed and was shoot in the shoulder.

At this he was tempted to raise a hand but held back. She didn't let the wound bother her as she growled before going on all four and forming claws on her hands and a bladed tail. She charged zigzagged through bullet after bullet before leaping into the air and formed claws on her feet and smashed the mechanical cowboy slot machines and creating a explosion.

Minnie looked at the four cowering brother napper, technically three the green hair boy looked like he was knocked out. She turned to where her brother was being held only see he wasn't there. She turned back to demand to know where her brother was only to come face to skull with her brother smiling face.

"Brother! You are freed, but how? Were you not bound not mere moments ago?" She asked be for realizing her brother could teleport, "So, you figured it out now? Good that means you won't start freaking out when we leave. But first, what are you going to do with them." He motion his head towards the four cowering occupants.

Minnie glare at the three huddled Trick-or-Treater as they shook in fear having witness such destruction caused by Minnie. Before it settled on the green sack of bugs, Oogie Boogie making her way towards the sack of bugs with animalistic green eyes claws hands and black tentacles sprouting out her back.

She stood over the scared shitless Boogie, **"Please oh sweet and freakish little girl. Spare me! I didn't mean to harm your litt-"** Older **" y-ye-yes, yes! Older brother!** " Boogie corrected himself least he angered the girl, **"I am but a lonely bogeyman who just wanted friends, that's all."** Minnie glare intensified to which Boogie began to sweat.

 **"Oh please, have mercy on this poor little Oogie Boogie."** Boogie pleaded.

"Such a pathetic wrench art thee that I am force to lay down my claws in revolting pity." She said in disgust at such cowardliness.

"But heed my warning shouldst thou ever lay your tainted hands on my brother or any other. Thine life will be mine to judge with unforgiving resentment and to terminate with delight retribution." She said turning back to her brother "Keep in mind, hell hath on fury." Was the last thing she said before moving towards him, missing the sinister smile on Boogie face as he pressed a bottom on a remote

Junior waited for her sister patiently, he had cracked an eye as he heard her coming near him to leave, "Heh, well Minnie got to say you did goo-MINNIE! LOOK OUT!"

A look of shock crossed Minnie face at the sudden warning from her brother. Before she could act on it she was suddenly grabbed by a large mechanical hand, tentacles sprouted from her back to try and release her but before they could even start they were grabbed by another hand.

"Brother! Help MeeeeeAaaaaghh!" **[Trick-or-Treat]** Minnie cry as the tentacles on her back were torn off.

"MINNIE!" Junior shouted as he saw his sister get torn apart. The Trick-or-Treater looked sicken at the sight before them as Boogie laughed. Junior ran to catch his sister upper body, as Zero went to distract the Punpkinator.

He laid his sister down gently as he could only look as she cried and weep from the pain, not even bothering to look back as Boogie order the Punpkinator to ignore the ghost dog for Junior.

"Ha"

A single laugh stopped everyone as they turn to the one that had produced it. All eyes were on Junior as they looked at the back of Junior who shook uncontrollably save for Minnie as he stood in front of her.

"Hahahahaha!" She watch in shock as her own brother stood in front of her as she laid in pain, laughing at her and breaking her heart.

 _"Does mine brother truly not care about me? Even in my hour of need?"_ Were her thoughts as she watched her brother laugh at her , until she notice the room beginning to grew darker.

Junior laughter had also sent shivers down everyone spine's as Zero and the Trick-or-Treater ran and hided anywhere they could, Boogie began stepping back away from this…this… this FREAK as they saw as the room grew darker.

Trying to steel his nerves Boogie tried insult the boy, "So was the fear of watching your little sister get torn to piece to much for you that you went and snapped. Are you so scary to know that what happen with your, sweet little sister is about to happen to you."

"Or are you just mad with yourself that you her big brother was just to weak to do anything to save her." He said as everyone just watch as Junior's laughter slowed to a stop as he lower his head to his sadden sister.

"Minnie, I'm sorry." Getting a look of surprise from the girl "I have to be rude and ask you to please bear with the pain, for a little while. Can I trust you to do that?" Junior said as he spoke in a clam soothing voice getting her attention from off the pain as she nodded as best as she could, as she look at her brother kind smiling face as if he had not been laughing at her mere moment ago.

"Good." Was all he said as he turned his back to her. Boogie began backing way from the little reaper in blue, even when he had stumble to the ground when Junior turned away from his sister and looked Boogie in his glow worms eyes to his empty eye sockets.

Boogie shook and tumbled as he tried to get way from Junior as he looked at him. He looked so frightening with hollow eyes that show nothing but an endless void of darkness, his face was darken by shadow but the thing that was the most frightening was the sick and twisted smile on his face.

"Boogie you had ask if was afraid or mad? No, I would never fear someone as pathetic as a bogeyman or whatever little toy they possess." He spoke with a voice that sent shivers to all. He had also reminded Boogie of his "toy" and had order it to destroy Junior.

"And I'm not angry." He said ignoring the Punpkinator making its way toward him.

"You see I don't get mad. Those that know me, know that I don't get mad." He said as the Punpkinator slammed it right fist down on to him creating a large cloud of dust, "Br-Brother!" Minnie shouted as Boogie laughed having gotten rid of the boy.

 **[ _BBZZZZ_ ] [ _BOOOMM_ ]**

 **[crackle]**

Boogie stopped when there was a flash of blue before he heard an explosion and the sound of crackling. He turned to see the Punpkinator arm was destroyed but it was the large blue eyes Dragon skull that hovered over Junior.

"Like I said, I don't get mad." He said as his left eye socket erupted in a inferior of blue flames, even with the flames they could see through it. In his left eye socket a bright blue eye pierced through the flame.

 **"I get FUCKING** **pissssed"** He said in a spine chilling voice.

" Boogie my sister showed you mercy as you begged to be spared. It was her that defeated you, so it was her decision to do with you as she sees fit." Minnie could hear the hint of pride in his voice of her achievement which made her smile.

"But you made a poor choice Boogie, attacking my sister when her back was turned." Junior spoke as bones and bone swords sprouted from the ground and appearing in the air ranging from all shape and sizes, dozen more Gaster blasters appeared over him all aimed at Boogie and the Punpkinator.

"It was my sister that showed you mercy Boogie, but after what you and your little toy did to her now I'll step in, and Boogie I will assure you one thing."

"There will be **No Mercy**."

* * *

 **Junior bone swords**

 **. /th?id= 4a75843daec719ef25b889c5288ef1fo0 &pid=15.1**


	4. The Search

**I own nothing.**

 **Grim Tales belong to Bleedman**

 **I do not own Billy & Mandy, Grim Tales, Spawn, Nightmare before Christmas, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Teen Titans, Dextors Lab and any other series that appear in this. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Or UnderTales**

* * *

 **[October 31, 20XX]**

 _ **[BBZZZZ]**_

 **PLEASE! PLEASE! JUNIOR SPARE MMMMEEEEAAAAAAGGHH! _[BOOOOMMM]_**

 _ **[ZZOOOOMMM]**_

"Oh Boogie, didn't you know? I already spared you once for calling me Junior without my consent, and only a hand full are allowed to be exception to that rule. Sadly, you were never one of them." He said obliterate any and all traves of Halloween town's resident Bogeyman with a Gaster blaster that blasted a hole through the roof of Boogie funhouse, and probably the club house?

As he stood atop of a handle from one of hundreds of bone swords that were stabbed into the destroyed Pumpkinator, a Gaster Scythe rested on his right shoulder as the light of the moon shined down upon him as his scarf blew gently in the air. As the the other occupant stared at him, three in shock and fear, one in shock and awe.

Minnie had always known her brother was powerful, she had known he was stronger then her, but she had never would have thought that the gap between them was so large.

Seconds

Within mere seconds

Grim Jr. had decimated the large mechanical pumpkin with a hail of bones and swords followed by blasts after blasts with Gaster Blasters. He would appear and disappear with his ' short cut's ' slashed at it with ease with his scythe and occasionally wielding a sword that was either scattered around or simply summoning one.

She had never seen her brother fight up til now. She hadn't thought he would have fought with such precision, grace, speed, power, and ferocity. He never stopped moving, never gave his opponent space, or the opportunity to think he just rained down attack after attack.

"You doing alright down there Minnie?"

Minnie eyes widen when she saw that her brother now stood beside her his white eyes watching her, how did he? Oh right, teleportation she had forgotten, just like how she had forgotten that she had be torn to pieces …and was dying.

"Co…cold…it h-hurts…brother" was all she could real say, she had been so fascinated watching her brother tear apart the Pumpkinator that it had distracted her and forget she had been dying. She could feel her conscious slipping, her very life force slipping.

"Shit! Minnie hold on, I'lll-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Junior shouted as he heard his sister speak in nergal before gouging out her right eye.

"Dammit, Minnie what did you do." He knew exactly what she had done, what she had said, and what it was she intended to do. Minnie with the last of her will placed the eye within her brother right eye socket causing his white eye to vanish.

Her dearest brother was so strong and with her power and knowledge of them she was sure he will become something great, greater then she could ever be with them… and beside at least a part of her will be by his side and that she was able to at least die knowing that her brother really did care about her.

Junior can feel his consciousness being pulled, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to find that he now stood in…space? ' _Strange, could this be the Realm of the Alternate Dream?'_ Junior thought having heard and read of the Realm that was thought to be merely a legend.

"Fascinating, a Realm that only dreams, memories, visions, and premonitions existed." He said with mild amazement, before his white eyes fell on the only occupant besides himself. "Its been quite sometime since I've seen you, Mr. Nergal even if it's a projection of you. How's it been?" He said to the father of all Nergals.

The demon man had green sclera eyes, black hair skin, and dressed in a red and black business suit. With sigh the man wore a small smile _ **, " As clever as always, Junior my boy. I've been better, since my beloved Sis passing, a tad bit lonely though. Even still, projection or not, I am still Nergal. But that isn't of important at the moment. You know of this Realm and your reason for bing here, don't you?"** _ He said holding the right eye of Minnie up between his index finger and thumb.

"Yeah, Minnie may have had transfered her Nergal power's to me, but from what limited knowledge I have of Nergals that you had provided to me. I'll be given knowledge of her experience using it?" He had been trying to get some knowledge of the Nergals species what with his sister being one and finding them a rather interesting species.

Though what information he had of Nergals was limited, books were few to none and his sister was young and didn't possess all a Nergal abilities being only 1/4 Nergal. A Nergal can take up to three months to be born the same can be said for Nergals with born from a secondary specie. Though they can still be born within three months should the mother choose to make the child take more of either her or the father then it would take a full nine months.

Minnie had been born a full nine months instead of the average Nergal three months making her 3/4 human when compared to Nergal Jr. who was half Nergal and half human. The reason for that was simply.

Mandy was **NOT** going to lay a god damn egg.

With little known information of the Nergals existing within books. He had decide to pay a visit to the earth core to get any unknown knowledge he could from the father of the Nergals while hoping the man would cooperate peacefully, fortunately he had agreed to share some secret because Junior was "Family".

Nergal chuckled a bit _ **, " Close Junior my boy, very close. But it isn't just the knowledge of Minnie Knowledge of her uses of her Nergal abilities, no what you'll inherit from her. You'll gain everything that was Minnie, all of them whatever they might be."**_

 _ **"Your's."**_

 _ **"Her thoughts, her feelings, her joy, her discomfort, and her secrets."** _ As he said that eight small TV screen appeared and began to show images of verse parts of Minnie life.

 _ **"And most of all…"**_ He paused for dramatic effect as seven of the screens vanished leaving only one that showed a memory of Junior giving Minnie a piggyback ride as snow gently fell around them.

 _ **"Her love."**_

 ** _"Your's"_**

Junior eyes watched the screen, he remember that memory it was right after he had finished speaking to his parents regarding his 4th Knight, _'Heh, damn was mom pissed.'_ He was a bit stressed and had decided to go and chill at Grillby's, he had decided to walk there over simply taking a ' _shortcut_ ' on the count it had been snowing which didn't really happen very often and decided to take in the site.

As he was about to go Minnie had asked what had happened, when he replied it was nothing she had been quite saddened and was about to head back to her room. Junior had felt bad and decided if she want to come along to Grillby's with him, as a sibling bond trip. She had ran to her room and gotten a coat so fast she must have forgotten she could simply make one.

They had been at Grillby's for quite a while, he had introduce her to many of the regular, Grillby himself and his thirteen year old daughter Fuku. When it came time to leave was beginning to snow Minnie had gotten tired from the day events, half way home Junior had saw that she getting sleepy and told her to get on his back she had tried to denied but was to tired to fight back, so he had to carried her back home.

"So, now what?" Junior ask.

 _ **"Why that simple, Junior my boy. Your sister is in terrible pain, she'll need your help, weather you choose to keep the power of the Nergal will not change anything."** _ Nergal said smiling at the boy with pride as he push the eye back in Junior's right eye socket.

 _ **"Your destiny, is your's to make."**_

Warm.

Safe.

Familiar?

Those where the feeling that Minnie felt compared to the feeling of the cold floor and the pain she felt mere moments ago.

 **"Minnie."** She could here a familiar yet unfamiliar voice call out to her. **"(sigh) Come on sis you going to sleep all night, or am I going to have to go get bucket of water?"**

Minnie dressed in short white dress with white panties underneath and white angel wings. Opening her eyes as she did realized she was in the arms of a black armored figure. He had long black hair with bright green highlights and a long red scarf with bright green flame pattern in the center around his neck. He had bright green eyes on his armor face, the center of his chest glowed bright green and in the center was a small gold heart.

On each side of his ribs a row of six dark green eyes to his waist, one eye on each of his back hand, four on his knees to his feet, the pauldrons also have eyes two on each with dark green teeth and black horns like those on his head, there were green glowing crystals on his hips. **(For a better description see BlazBlue black Susanoo.)**

Minnie eyes widened in realization, "Br-brother?"

 **"Yeah, it's me. You know, you're a real big idiot you understand that right?"** Junior said with announced, Minnie looked away in shame as Junior put her down. He sighed before patting her on the head getting her to look at him, **"I'm glad to see you. Come on let's go, dad must already be coming with mom and uncle Jack, might as well meet them half way."** Junior stretch his hand out, but before Minnie could take it a beam of light shone down from the hole in the ceiling.

They turned to see a figure descend from the light. The figure was clad in blue and gold armor descended down towards them, _'Shit! A Redeemer, now damn!'_ Junior step in front of Minnie.

 _"I did not come to the Nether-Realm with any ill intention, young reaper."_ the Redeemer said as he walked towards the two children.

 _I have been sent by god to bring this young creature of utmost divinity home child… your selfless sacrifice and willingness to endure such tormenting anguish and suffer the most crude of fates…has granted you a place in the Eternal Kingdom of Heaven."_ He spoke with praise as he gently lifted Minnie.

 _"Such a soul dare not pass into the Nether-Realms…"_ **" I'm afraid I can't allow that, seeing as I am the current acting reaper within the area. A soul may only pass on so long as either an angel or reaper are present to guide the soul to their final resting place…or force them into their eternal damnation."** Junior stated, the day he had awoken he's reaper power's he had officially became a reaper. Though there were things he couldn't do that his Father could seeing he was the Grim Reaper, even still he was a reaper and there were rules when dealing with the dead, one being though to be honest it was a glorify way of saying 'first come first served'.

Normally reapers and angels didn't really interfere with one another but on occasion blades do tend to cross path with one another.

 _"While that may be I have been order by god to escort this young one to heaven for it is where she belong. I understand your feelings young reaper for she is your sister, while you may have claim to be her guide to her final resting place. I can see you have no desire to part with your sister."_ The Redeemer said speak from experience of an older brother trying to protect their young sibling.

 _"Young reaper I know your action are pure, but you must understand the holy Father only wishes for this girl to peace, so please allow me to fulfill it."_ The Redeemer pleaded he didn't understand why the holy Father had sent for him to escort the girl but he wouldn't question it.

 **"…"** Junior eyes moved from the Redeemer to Minnie as she looked at him with confusion, worry, fear, sadness, and hope. **"(sigh) While I understand your in predicament perhaps this could be better handle by my myother and Father less we would end with us having to draw our blades. For now…(sigh) perhaps you can take… take Minnie with you, only as far to the Gates of Heaven and information your superior of the meeting and give Minnie an observation of her surrounding, should she choose to remain there, do you agree?."** Junior said he would allow the Redeemer to take Minnie as a show of good of trust. He may have been a reaper, but his father was the Grim Reaper he would have more say.

 _"Very well young reaper, I shall take us as far as the Gates of Heaven and no further, you have my word."_ The Redeemer nodded to him before turning to Minnie he gently placed her down. _"Go, bid your farewells before we depart."_

Minnie walk towards he brother "Brother, I fear that my eyes may never gaze upon thee ever again." She said rest her head on Junior chest, his new from making him a head taller then he originally was.

 **"Hey come on sis no need to be so _blue_ , we'll see each other again soon. We'll even go to Grillby's and get some fries and a couple drinks once this is over,…promise." **Junior smiled behind his helmet as Minnie smiled back at him before turning back to the Redeemer.

The Redeemer gently took Minnie hand before turning to Junior, _"We shall be depart to Heaven now young reaper. I shall inform of my superior of our agreement and shall be waiting for you and your Father."_ He said as a beam of light shine down upon the the Redeemer held Minnie close as he flew up the light before they disappearing.

Junior stood watching as his sister be taken off to Heaven, before the light vanished leaving only the night sky as Minnie and the Redeemer had vanished with it. He stood alone within the rune remains of the deceased Oogie Boogie with nothing but his sister dismembered corpse's and her killer, Trick-or-Treater having escaped when his attention was focused on the arrival of the Redeemer.

He was left alone with his thoughts on whether or not he should had fought the Redeemer to allow Minnie to stay. No, that would be needless violence, could he had even won if a battle were to break out, yes. But sometime the greatest battle were won though our words rather then our blades, or large floating laser shooting dragon skills.

As he was about to shortcut to his parents to informing them of the situation. He halted before his left eye flared blue as he turn to where he had last seen Minnie and the Redeemer vanished, something was wrong he knew it, his brother sense were tingling.

Well it was more like Mr. Nergal sending whispers to him through the Nergal. The guy was in a place where visions and premonitions can be seen.

 _'Damn it, what do I do.'_ Junior thought he couldn't just pop in to Heaven only his Father the Grim Reaper was one of few beings that cane enter and leave Heaven. While he may not be capable of entering physically, but spiritually he was still human.

Closing his eyes he got into a meditation stance and slowly clearing his mind of all thoughts and released his soul. Once completely released, Junior opened his eyes as he stood now in front of his physical body that was still in it demonic state, "Damn, I look badass!" He said with a smirk.

Junior soul was dressed in his normal clothing as he looked like what he would if he was a normal human boy, well almost. He had healthy tan skin, the small tuft of brunette hair he had had grown all the way to his head. His right eye was gray do to Minnie transferring her own eye to him, his left eye was the thing that would draw attention to him as the sclera was black instead of white and his iris was white.

"Whelp, better get going." He said before shortcutting, he missing the the eyes of his physical body reopen and release bladed tentacles stab into the rune Punpkinator.

* * *

 **[Heaven Gates]**

Junior arrived at the entrance of Heaven, the Gates of Heaven. He looked around and saw white puffy clouds, the golden gates, a podium and the an young man that seem to be in his early twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and whit angel wings. He seemed a little afraid and panic, he looked like he was about to run only for him to flashed blue before being pulled back then down so he was at Junior eye level.

'Sup my man, say you wouldn't happen to have seen a little blonde girl about yay high, grey eyes, in a white dress and oh yeah, accompanied by a large man in blue tight and golden armor, and both with white wings like yourself good sir, would you?" Junior asked even with a smile on his face his tone held a edge to it.

 _"You…are not an average mortal soul. It feels somewhat incomplete and there something else there infused into-"_ The angel said when he saw Junior blacken and white eye before he was cut off "Okay, man listen I'm normally a patient guy but I'm kind in a hurry to find my sister, who was suppose to be waiting right HERE. So if you don't tell me where she and that Redeemer are, well then buddy your going to be having **bad time** , now talk." Junior said as his left eye turned from white to blue as it released wisps of blue flame frightening the young angel.

 _"Yes, I saw them arrive but just as they took but a few mere steps upon arriving, I'm afraid they were attacked I was just about to go and inform the higher up that a demon had manage to make it this high up to Heaven and have them send-"_ "Don't, just tell me where and who took them." Junior said his patience running thin.

 _"V-very well, it was a demon I-I didn't get a good look seeing as the were a bit far, but I did see claws… dark red claws that can only belong to one being that resides within the underworld."_ The angel said with a hint of fear. _"A being of great evil who's name, of great fear, goes unspoken and is referred to as simply HIM."_

 _'HIM, so the ruler of the Realm of the Tainted Souls has my sister. Why?"_ He didn't know why HIM would want his sister for and honestly didn't care. He kidnapped Minnie and if he wasn't planning on giving her back then he was going to have a **bad time.**

"Well looks like I'm going to have a little trip to the Realm of Tainted Souls I wonder if they have a gift shop there?" He said before he could shortcut to the Realm, a hand grab his shoulder. _" If your going to try a save your sister by going to the Land of Tainted Souls, then you'll be waisting your time, Junior. They were sent to the Realm of Flesh and Blood."_ Junior smile grew.

"Much obliged to ya, Mrs. Rock." He said before vanishing.

 _"Oh no, I-I have to go inform the higher up before that child get hur-" "Don't bother newbie I know that boy well enough to know he knows what he's doing ,so there no need to panic like a little bitch."_ the panicking male angel turned to the calm and annoyed female angel. _"Do really think a mere child can survive in a place as dangerous it is, Miss Anarchy?"_ Male angel ask worriedly. _" Please, that little monster is anything but a 'mere child' he'll be fine. Now if your done with all your bitching, I'll be going now."_ She said as her wings spread out.

 _"W-wait Y-your leaving, why!?"_ A demon had manage to reach Heaven Gates unnotice and one of Heaven strongest was just leaving? The blue and pink hair angel turned to the male with an annoyed look, _"If you haven't noticed today is Halloween, a day were people give out sweets as treats, for FREE!"_ She said before decending from Heaven to the human world as she did she licking her lips, _'Though, there is a…special treat I'm looking forward to tasting."_ She was not thinking about the candy.

* * *

 **[ Realm of Flesh and Blood ]**

Junior arrived to the Realm of Flesh and Blood was a place of snow and darkness, a place where the light may never be found, a Realm of Trials and Redemption, and a realm under the control of HIM.

Even as the wind and snow assaulted his skin he paid no attention to, both his scarf and hoodie had been made to protect him form temperature change whenever he entered his human from. While his Father was capable of taking human form, but at his core he was still the Death unable to give life like a human can. Though there was a time his father could, where he could have been capable to impregnate his mother, was it was when he had contracted a rare disease "Encroaching Doom Syndrome" and was turned into a full blooded human.

He had read in his Father diary that he had tried to catch the disease so he could impregnate Mandy, but his body had grown a resistance to it. Junior had manage to fine the sentient slime monster 'Slimey' so he could catch the disease, ignoring the fact it was his father snot. He had broken his soul in half, which hurted like a bitch, before allowing himself to be swallowed whole. He had spent a few days in his lab away from his family under the care of his 1st and 2nd Knights.

Once he felt better and _alive_ he re-fuse both halfs of his soul which hurt just as much a it did separating it, like a bitch. It was a bit strange at first but he had gotten used to it. He haven't told anyone save his Knights mainly because no asked and he had no reason to, though if they ever go to the beach he would.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Junior said with a smirk not even turning around. _**"Really? Star War reference and here I thought you were mature for your age."**_ A voice said behind him. "Need I remind you I am only eleven, but enough with the pleasantries why are **you** here to see me because if you hadn't known, though we both know you had known, my sister needs me. So what is it that you want, Clockwork." Junior said as he turned and face the small child ghost of time, being a ghost he has a turquaise skin and red eyes, under his left eye there was a small scar. He wears a purple uniform with a big clock on his chest and a smaller clock on his black belt. He had darker shade of purple gloves with many black watches around them. He also wears a dark purple cape with a hood over his head, the cape is attached to his uniform by a black gear. And like other ghosts he always has a spectral tail. In addition he carries his time staff.

He had met Clockwork at eight after that 'incident' and had met one another from _time to time_ after that.

Almost three years ago something had disrupt the flow of time and space, it had been brief and time had manage to repair itself but Clockwork had felt something had been changed, that something was missing and not even he knew but he know one thing. Whatever happens and whatever was missing, Junior knew and wasn't planning to tell him anytime soon.

 _ **"As always Junior, straight to the point with you. Very well then, I simply wanted to let you know that your Demon-Reaper is going to be making this Halloween a night to truly remember."** _ He said with a small smile from the look of surprise on Junior's face. Clockwork was one of very few that was allowed to call I him Junior even if they weren't friends they did have respect for one another.

"My what?… Oh! My body, kinda forgot about that." He chuckle forgetting that he was a soul and not in his body at the moment. "Wait, what do you mean it's about to making this Halloween a night to remember, I mean I've been gone for like three minutes!?." Really how much could it do? _'And I just jinxed myself, I just know it.'_

 ** _"Why not take a look for yourself."_** He now a young man with a wave of his staff he made a portal to show him that the Nergal had fused both him/itself with the remains of the Pumpkinator and had manage to combine its power with his reaper power i.e. his soul ripping abilities before absorbing them, seeing it was ripping the souls of the horrified Trick-or-Treater.

"Well shit this is bad, I better make a few calls. Hope I still got-! Yes, still got it!" Junior said as he pulled out a cellphone in the shape of a skull its eyes glowed orange and blue it was his _skull_ phone. Flipping it he texted his only two available Knights of the situation.

 _K2: I'm on my way, my lord!_

 _K3: As wish, Sir._

Junior's 2nd and 3rd knights were the only ones that were currently residing in the Underworld, where as his 1st and 4th were currently residing in the human world. After the fall of Megaville a year ago humanity lost many of its heroes so he sent both to help assist them.

While he was confident that those two would be enough to subdue the Demon-Reaper, he wanted to make sure the odds were in their favor by call in some extra fire power.

 _D: I'm on it._

"Well I did my part am I to assume you have your piece's you'll be adding to assist in this as well?" He said turn way from the ghost of time to continue his search for his sister. _ **"I'll be enlisting two of the Underworld mightiest warriors to aid in the battle before things can take a turn for the worse. Farewell, and luck on your journey Junior, you'll need it."**_ were the ghost of time final words before disappearing.

 _'Two?'_ He was pretty sure the Underworld two greatest warriors were his 1st Knight and Nergal Jr. in that order so that begged the question, who the other?

With a shrug Junior continue onward to find his sister.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it Chapter 4 hope you liked it and remember pm, review, fav, or follow.**_


	5. The Knights and The Red Girl

**I own nothing.**

 **Grim Tales belong to Bleedman**

 **I do not own Billy & Mandy, Grim Tales, Spawn, Nightmare before Christmas, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Teen Titans, Dextors Lab and any other series that appear in this. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Or UnderTale**

* * *

 **[October 31, 20XX]**

 **[The Realm of Flesh and Blood]**

Junior walked through the snow the wind blowing his scarf as cold air and some assaulted his face, even so the cold didn't even hinder him, _'Damn, I can be here for years and still wouldn't be capable of finding Minnie.'_ He thought.

He couldn't sense Minnie no doubt HIM is concealing her, but he at least knew she was still present somewhere in the Realm, with a click of his tongue he continue onward only to stop and turn as he saw a familiar figure coming towards him,"You know I'm a little surprised to see you here, your commitment to guiding the souls of the Innocents to Heaven truly is amazing. Most wouldn't have done what you did jumping into a Realm in the Underworld under the command of one of the UnderLord." Junior said as the Redeemer came into view though he looked a bit different as the gloved hand of his right hand was missing.

 _"You, little reaper? Why have you come to this forsaken realm."_ The Redeemer said curious as to why he would come." Really now, what kinda brother would sit ideally by when their little sister is angel-napped and is now in the hands of a big foul demon?" Junior said as if it was the most obvious.

 _"I see, my apologies. I should have never taken this task lightly. Rare is it that such a pure soul is collected in your realm."_ The Redeemer said with shame having allowed such of thing as letting an innocent soul to be taken by the likes of **HIM** under his watch.

"Yeah, heard what happened after arriving in Heaven. So Minnie now in the claw's of that red bastard." Junior said with a hint of venom in his voice, _"Yes, it was that devil took her, but know that I swear by my soul I will not rest until I bring her back safely. And I will make_ **HIM** _pay!"_ he said with conviction

"I'll hold you to your word. We best get a move on, beside Minnie isn't the only one we have to worry about." He said the last part to himself as he thought of his Nergal body infused Punpkinator. He hope for everyone safety and that his Knights will be able to handle it before his return.

* * *

 **[Halloween Town, Moment of Minnie Death]**

 **[SHATTER]**

"What the fook?!" The glass of punch that had been in the bony hands of Death, only to be dropped when Grim felt the life of his daughter come to an end and he could feel something else. His sudden outburst drew the attention of everyone at the party.

"Grim? What is it?" Mandy said curious as to what got Grim worried.

Grim turned to his wife in shock, "I can't explain it now, Mandy we have to go. Now! " He said grabbing her hand and rushing to the doors. Jack saw his brother and sister-in-law rushing tour's the door, "Grim, what's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked, but Grim didn't couldn't answer as he was racing against time.

Grim summoned a skeleton steed once outside and began to race to the place that his children were. As they rode he began to tell Mandy of Minnie life having been lost, and that her soul had been released from her body.

"Grim! Are you sure you know where they are?" Mandy asked as they raced tour their kids. "Trust me. I can sense where the arua is coming from." He told Mandy as he focus on trying getting to his kids. He could feel it this arua, "I've felt this before , this… feeling. I'm not sure what it is but I jus' know dat something bad about to happen. I can feel it in mah bone."

"I hate dat feeling so much… because… it's one of those things you know you can't do anytink about…" "GRIM! Wait up!" Grim and Mandy turned their attention to Jack and Sally as they rode on a skeleton steed.

"Jack?"

"Grim! Mind telling us what going on?" Jack asked worried as to what had his brother on edge.

"We'll know when we get there. Oh, NO!" He shouted when they neared the club house before a beam of light shot down from the sky as two figures began to rise from within it.

"We're too late!" Grim yelled as they saw who the figures were. "That's Minnie! Grim, where Junior!" Jack ask worried for his niece and nephew, Grim watched as his daughter was lifted up to heaven by… a Redeemer!?

"Grim, what's wrong?" Mandy said as she felt Grim tense up and knew it wasn't just for their daughter death. But there was something else that put him on edge, she felt it too.

"Yah, something don't feel right. Why'd Heaven send someone like a Redeemer to deliver a soul?" Before they could think further on the matter the ground began shaking before it erupted and three children flow out of it.

"The Trick-or-Treaters!?" Jack shouted as he and Sally rush to catch the three trouble maker only to stop in their track when three bladed tentacles shot out of the large hole piecing them and pulling out their soul, their soul looked like ghostly version of themselves for only a second before turning into upside down red, purple, and light green hearts before.

Once the tentacles absorbed the soul's they whipped themselves out of the Trick-or-Treater's and flinging their soulless body's away, uncaring of Jack and Sally catching them, "What happen to them? I can't find any wounds on any of them?" Sally said as she tried to find their stab wound but found none.

"Dat because those things don't touch the physical body, them blades only touch and grab the spiritual body." Grim stated as he watched the tentacles recede back into the hole, they began to feel vibrations coming from the hole. Something was coming up… and whatever it was, it was BIG. Jack place the soulless bodies of Lock and Barrel on the skeleton steed before grabbing a surprised Sally, who had Shock body, and place her on the skeleton horse back.

"Sally! Go back to town get everyone evacuated. Grim, Mandy, and I will hold whatever this thing is off." Jack said as began to strap the kids safely to the steed ignoring the shocked look from his wife.

"But Jack! You can't…!" Sally was going to try to argue before large black arm emerge out of the hole with five bladed fingers and a dragon skull **(top half of a Gaster Blaster)** on its forearm. The skull eye sockets glowed bright green as it subizarre sunk its fingers into the ground as a large robotic arm with a jack o lantern emblem printed on the it backhand emerged and shoulder began to lift itself up.

"Don't argue with me! Just get everyone to safety now!" He said before turning to see black horns beginning to rise as he smacked the steed backside making it gallop away with Sally calling out for to him.

"Junior! He's inside that thing! I can sense him, but something ain't right?" Grim said with confusion he could feel his son was dead, not dead dead, but his soul it felt… incomplete.

"You don't say? What's going on, Grim? Is this the bad thing you were telling me about?" She said loading her gun as she watched as the creature rise. The possessed Nergal Punpkinator launch itself out of the hole and stood in full height to its three challenger's. It stood with four legs with green eyes at it joint's, a jack o lantern body with its mouth and eyes glowing bright green, its right side was cover in bone, it shoulder had a dragon skull much like the one on it arm but had green horns on it head and nose giving it a triceratops like appearance, it had grown a dragon head, its eyes and mouth glowed bright green, it still possessing its horn that had black vain connecting it to the sides of it head.

The Nergal-inator looked around its surrounding before focusing on Halloween Town, on all the souls that resides within. It began to make it way towards the town relseasing dozen of it soul ripping bladed tentacles in preparation of all the soul's it plans to devour, but was halted when a green spiked ball slammed into its face and force it to tour its attention from the town to the three individual that stood before it.

"Grim, call Pain and have him bring the army." Mandy said as Jack retracted the Soul Robber having gotten the Nerdal-inator attention. "So… any idea on how to handle this thing?" He said hopeful that his brother or sister-in-law had anyways of dealing with this situation.

"We hold it off until reinforcement arrive." Mandy said plainly while firing shots at the bladed tentacles as if it was the most obvious, "This thing is the creation of your daughter fusing her power's with your SON, you think we'll survive long enough?" He wasn't going to say it, but his nephew was kinda scary when he wanted to be, and this was coming from him!

Just as he said that the Nergal-inator lifted its robotic arm to block a green missile that was heading straight for its head, it manage to deflect it but the force of the crash pushed it back, nearly toppling over. Releasing tentacles with hooks to keep it from plummeting back into the hole it had come from, lifting its mechanical arm to see that the once sinister smiling jack o' lantern that was on its arm had turned into a goofy frownie face.

The "missile" was sent crashing into the ground not far from three occupant that watched as the dust cleared to reveal a vicious looking fish woman with a pair of sharp yellow protruding teeth, blue skin, and a long red ponytail that spiked at the end.

"Is that, Undyne!?" Jack unknowingly said what everyone was thinking, he had met the fish girl at least once or twice on occasionally whenever Junior would visit. He must say the girl was quite something, if there was anything to say it was she was quite loyal to Junior. Though her appearance had changed from last time they had visited.

The fins on the sides of her head were still red and blue, but had become more rigid and pointy. She had black sclera, a vertical white pupil in her right eye where as her left was glowing green. She also donned a black suit of armour with a green heart on her chestplate, and white gloves, accompanied by boots with pointed toes.

In her hand was a spear that looked like it was made out of green flames, on the center of her heart chestplate was a black emblem of one of the dragon **(Gaster Blaster)** skull that the Nergal-inator had on its right arm but below it was the Roman numeral II. **(for better description see Undyne the Undying by unusualbox)**

 **"So your the thing that taken Milord Grim (Jr.) body captive while his spirit is away. As the Second Knight of Grim (Jr.), I Undyne, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN AND TEAR HIM OUT OF YOU!"** Undyne roared as she charged at the beast that held her Lord. The Nergal-inator responded with its own roar as it channel the power of the young reaper as green blades erupted from the ground all in random areas, shape, and sizes and well as release dozen of it bladed tentacles intending to rip the fish knight soul and absorb and add her power to its own.

Undyne charged the beast as she ducked, twisted, rolled and smashed her way through the blades that stood in her way and would block or intersect the bladed tentacles with her spear or summon and launch more.

Four spear's manage to stab the Nergal-inator chest before exploding and tore the metal of its pumpkin body and made crack on the bone area, before it sealed the cracks back and replaced the missing metal with bone. Releasing an angry roar it smashed its right fist at the knight creating a large crater.

It was caught off guard when the sky began illuminate green, looking up it saw why. Over a hundred or so glowing green spears hovered over the Nergal-inator and in the center was Undyne who gripped the flaming spear she had since she had arrived as she smirked from the looked of the eyes of the Nergal-inator it know, it was fuck.

 **"Your going to have to try a little harder then that, if you want… to beat… ME!" _[BOOOM]_** She roared as she launched her flaming spear, that signaled the other hundred to follow, with such force it created a sonic boom. The Nergal-inator crossed its arm as well summoned blades to rise as a shield.

 **[CRACK!] _[BOOOOM!]_**

Once the spears made contact with the make shift shield it shattered and erupted into a large pillar of green energy. The roar of pain from the Nergal-inator could be heard from within.

Undyne landed not far from the explosion and released a growl as the light die down and saw that the Nergal-inator had grown an extra set of arms/wings that had sprouted from its back and were wrap around itself to protected itself from most of the blast. The power from the blast had left them in tattered, it had lost its robotic left arm, while the Nergal right arm was holding on by stings and it was beginning to reconnect it back into place, it had loss a piece of the left side of its face leaving only a green dot in it broken eye socket.

Undyne quickly summoned another spear before raising it up causing green spots appearing beneath the Nergal-inator, before spears shot out of them. The Nergal-inator immediately tried to take to the sky but found it difficult as spears were piercing through it wing and managed severing its injured arm.

"Honestly Undyne, did you have just up go running off like that after receiving that massage from lord Junior like that? At the very least you could've done is taken me with you, instead of ditching me like that!" Undyne turn to see young girl with lavender skin, five eyes, six arms **(four were set in a prayer like sign)** , and two legs. She had two red ribbons in her hair, wore a red ribbon across her chest, black long gloves, a red outfit with black pantaloons at the bottom, two gold buttons in the front at the center was a gold Gaster Blaster emblem with the Roman numeral of lll, and black thigh high combat boots.

 **"Muffet, where heck have you been!"** Undyne shouted, this got a tick mark to the forehead on the spider girl in question, "I just told you, you muscle headed fish, you ditched me!" Muffet shouted back, but stopped when they felt the ground rumble from beneath them. They turned to see that the Nergal-inator crashed downed do to its wings being torn. The Nergal-inator used it extra arm to lift itself before releasing a loud roar of anger and released bladed tentacles at the two Knights who looked at it with announce, anger **(Undyne)** , and disgust **(Muffet)**.

 **"So you planning to sit back or are you going to use the power Lord Grim (Jr.) bestowed you?"** Undyne said gripping her spear ready to get back into action, "I'll sit this one out, I can't use both it and maintain the barriers on Cupcake…." When she said that a large figure appeared in front of them glowing purple as the Nergal-inator tentacles bounced off it. The Nergal-inator looked with confusion at the creature that stood in front of it.

The creature was a 25 ft tall creature cross between a spider and a cupcake, its head was round and looked like it was coated with pink icing, its eyes and the inside of its mouth glowed purple, had a black muffin cup like body with six legs with the tips of them glowing purple.

"…and Muffin" the Nergal-inator moment of confusion cost it, as a second cupcake spider leaped on to its back this one having a light purple head. The cupcake spider stabbed its middle legs into the Nergal-inator side's for a better hold as it bit into its left arm/wing, the Nergal-inator began thrashing and try stabbing the cupcake spider with it bladed tentacles but just like the pink one it glowed purple making them bounce of it.

The Nergal-inator wasn't going to get a break as Undyne and Cupcake ram themselves back into battle. Muffet simply walked towards the three other occupance, seeing as she was pretty much useless as she had to maintain the barrier protecting Cupcake and Muffin from getting their soul ripped out.

Mandy watch as the creature that was made from her son inheriting his sister power's and it merging with his struggle battling against one of her son Knights and another one's pets cupcake spiders monster.

"Good evening, lady Mandy, sir Grim, and Mr. Skellington it been quite a while, how go this _fine_ Halloween." Muffet said as she made her way towards the three giving a small bow to them, "Aah, Muffet it's good to see you well and good. I see your baking skills have… improved, since the last time I saw you." Jack chuckled as he watched as Nergal-inator wrestle with one of the cupcake spider, only for the other to come ramming into it and tip it over to its left before Undyne came up and deliver a right hook making it go to the right.

"…" Mandy gave a brief glance towards her son third Knight before grabbing a second gun, **[from where, no one knows]** , before making her way to the battle.

"Mandy are you alright?" Grim said as he felt his wife had something on her mind, turning to her husband for a brief moment before turning back to the Nergal-inator, "Grim when this is over be sure to raise Junior's allowance." She said, " But, Mandy Junior doesn't have an allowance!?" Grim replied, "Then give him one!" She shouted back as she began firing shots at the Nergal-inator leaving the two bone heads and spider Knight behind.

* * *

 **[The Realm of Flesh and Blood]**

Junior and the Redeemer traveled aimlessly through the icy realm for quite sometime, and had made no progress finding her, "Damn, still can't sense Minnie. How about you big guy, you got anything that can help?" Junior ask having not been able to sense his sister.

 _"Hmm, I fear not young reaper. The light of your sister soul is being masked by the evil of HIM presence in this realm."_ The Redeemer said, just like Junior he to had been trying to sense Minnie in the realm but found it difficult to do so, "Well damn, if we can't figure out away to located her then we'll be here for quite a long time walk aimlessly." He said before suddenly stopping when he felt something coming near.

Junior turn to see a figure coming near him, before it crashed into him. He looked down to see a girl about his age she had long straight pulled back black hair and red eyes, a gold colored circular "chakra gem" that looked to have been burned onto her head, she wore a white dress, she also had white bandages wrapped around her feet, though the thing that caught his eyes was the fact she had no hands as her forearms were covered up with bandages.

"Hey there kid, need a _hand_ or two?" Junior said to the girl who only looked at Junior with fear, "Hey now, _snow_ need to so _cold_ now." He said as he helped her up, his eyes narrowed when the girl eyes widen and a large shadow appeared behind them, " _Oh my! What have we here? You have a little " boy" friend?"_ A large fat man dress as a ICR cream man with glowing green eyes and large sinister smile said from behind Junior, _"Oh goodie! Now we can-"_

 _ **[SLICE!]**_

The fat smiling ice cream man suddenly froze as his eyes widen, "You know, the realm of flesh and blood also goes by the name the realm of trial and redemption, a realm that souls that had commit sin's can be tested and redeemed for the sin's they committed." Junior said as he looked over his left shoulder with his back still facing the fat ice cream man, his Gaster scythe resting on his right shoulder as his left eye glowed blue with wisp of flames leaking from it.

"But someone like you…" suddenly multiple blue slash marks appeared all over the frozen fat man body, "…for all the innocent lives you taken…" the blue slash marks began to ignite in blue flames as the fat man let out muffled scream of pain from the flames, "…deserve **no** redemption." With that the fat man body fell apart and was engulfed by the blue flames, though not many piece met the snowy ground as the blue flames incinerated them before they even had the chance.

As he turn his attention to the girl in white _'Well this is interesting'_ he thought when he got a real good look at her, "Human..." He smiled as he got her attention.

His smile grow as he closed his right eye and leaned towards her, "...Don't you know..." He held out his left hand and looked her in the eyes with his left eye glowing, "...How to greet a new pal?" the girl looked at Junior out stretched hand, then to her bandaged. He chuckled at the girl confusion as he leaned closer, "Come now kiddo, just because you don't have hands doesn't mean you can't shake my hand." The girl looked at him a bit frighten and a bit worried, seeing as the boy still had his scythe resting on his shoulder. The girl seemed to be weighing her option's before releasing a small sigh and raised her bandage forearm.

Junior took hold of her forearm and- FRRRRTT!

.

.

.

The girl looked at Junior in confusion before pulling away from him, "Hehehe, old woope cushions in the hand, gets them everytime." Junior chuckled at the look on the girl face as his eye stopped glowing and went back to white, "Hi there human, the name Grim, Grim Skellington Jr., though few people call me Junior." He said as he helped her up.

"So kiddo, from what I can tell you should be around my age and I got to say, whatever you did must have been pretty bad for someone your age? Considering you had to come to a place like this after all." Junior said as his scythe vanished and tucked his hands into the pocket's of his hoodie.

"Your not going to tell me that I shouldn't interfere with those that are at the "bridge between good and evil", are you?" Junior asked as he turned to the Redeemer who deactivated his sword of light, _"I care little for those that prey on the innocent, and at the moment I cannot be distracted from my task. You may do as you please, I must fulfill my task and save your sister from **HIM**."_ The Redeemer said as he turned walked away from Junior and the girl in favor to search for Minnie.

Junior simply shrugged in acceptance, it just ment he wouldn't get into trouble for interfering with stuff here. "Well kiddo gotta go, I've got a sister to find so best be moving. You might want to do the same, a place like this ain't so, _ice,_ for kid's." He chuckled softly as he was about to follow the Redeemer, when he heard a voice coming up from behind, "There you are! Gasp! Junior, is that… you?"

Turning around Junior was surprised to see a familiar abnormally huge black and purple spider. His head is purple and has black hair around his neck was a red scarf. He had four green eyes, many sharp teeth and two huge tusks. The other two parts of his body were black with two purple diamonds-shaped patern on it and eight purple legs. "Well I'll be, _damned,_ Jeff aren't you just a sight for, _four,_ eyes." Junior said before both he and the girl were grabbed and hugged by the large laughing arachnid.

"Junior! It's really is you! Its been so long how have you been. I hope you've been eating right, studying, excercising, oh what about that girl you liked did you ever manage to ask he-Mmmm!?" Jeff dotted over the young smiling reaper in blue before said reaper place his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, really great to see you again Jeff." Junior said as he strained to fight the light blue blush from his face he let out couple cough as he calmed down before he removed his hand from the arachnid mouth. "Haha, it's really good to see you, you've grown taller and your right eye is great now." Jeff pointed out.

"Heh, yeah that's a thing, can't say the same for you. Though I, _spider,_ that you're sporting a scarf of your own." Junior said pointing at his and Jeff red scarfs. Jeff let out a nervous chuckle as he gently brush his hand over the scarf "Y-yeah, its… a special scarf from a… friend." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah, same here." He said as he brush his hand over his scarf, "So Jeff, who's your friend?" Junior asked as got out of the spider hug. "Oh right, Junior allow me to introduce you to Mimi, she's Blossom and Dexter daughter." Jeff said as he placed the now named Mimi girl on his back. "So this is Blossom's girl. Funny, I always thought you'd be a red head considering both she and Dexter were." He said causing the girl to look away, unease by the commitment.

"Umm,… **[cough]** …M-mimi this is Grim Skellington Jr, his parents were friends of my dad. Junior also used to visit your mom and dad from time to time. Your mother would often try to introduce the two of you but, either you were occupied with the _Nephilim,_ or he was to preoccupied working with your dad in the lab." Jeff said before tuning to introduce himself to the Redeemer.

"Anyway, thanks for finding Mimi,I've been looking everywhere for her. She like to wonder off…" Jeff said before the wind began to increase. "Ah, geez… it looks like a blizzard's coming in. We better get back to the shelter." Jeff began to lead them to a cave with a wooden door. "Here we are! Home sweet home!" Jeff said as he open the door to allow his guests in. "Nice place, must have took awhile. How long have you been here for Jeff?" Junior ask looking around the furnish cave.

"Whaddya say we talk about it over a nice hot cup of cocoa? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Jeff said as he held the door open for the Redeemer to enter, _"Thank you, but I cannot stay, I have an urgent matters to attend to. I must depart at_ once." The Redeemer said just as he turned to leave, only for Jeff to grab his shoulder stopping him.

"Believe me, friend. You don't wanna stay out here in the open at the moment. Cuz when the blizzard hit it's going to freeze like hell." Jeff said as the Redeemer sigh and accepted the spider hospitality.

"This is really nice place you got here Jeff, really homey." Junior said as he looked at the at the varies items that were placed around the cave. "Thanks Junior, you and your make yourselves at home. We get visitors each day and usually they come and go. Cocoa?" Jeff said offering a cup to everyone.

"You don't say." Junior said as he took a cup. "So Jeff I have to ask, what are you of all people doing here. I would thought you'd be in heaven, right Big Blue?" Junior turned to the Redeemer for answers, _"Indeed. Why, sir, are you still here? A place await you in the glorious kingdom of heaven. Such a noble soul as you deserves to sit next to God's throne._ " The Redeemer said in all honesty.

"Well… it's just when ever I see those people out here… I…I" Jeff trialed off.

"Hehe, you really haven't changed, since the last time I saw you Jeff. I'm really shouldn't be surprised when it comes to you, same old nice spider of a guy." Jeff chuckled at the compliment. _"You wish to help them. You cannot. Only they can help themselves. Their sins is not for you to fixed."_ The Redeemer said.

"So, uhhh… what your story? Not that it isn't great to see an old friend, Junior. But why are you here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh you know, sister kidnapped, so me and Big Blue here are going to get her back. Maybe after that we'll go out for lunch I was thinking, **lobster claws**." Junior said as his left eye glowed for a second, "Oh, wait. I promised Minnie we go to Grillby. How bought it Big Blue, Grillby fries are the best there is." Junior said looking over the Redeemer. "Sister? Oh! You mean… Minnie, right? What happened to her?" Jeff remember Junior would often talk about his sister and some of her achievement.

 **[Minutes Later]**

"Wow, Junior you've gotten a lot stronger and now you gain not only your sister's powers, but everything about her… including her feelings for you. How does that make you feel?" Jeff ask after Junior had told them what had happened prior to their arrival here.

Junior looked at Jeff before answering, "Well, I'm flattered and all, but its not like I hadn't expected it to happened. Considering Minnie is still a young girl and had only been home school, not only that but she hasn't had much interaction with the outside world, let alone any interact with kids her own age. That and isn't it common for kids her age to develop a crush for either their parents or sibling?" With a shrug he took a drink of cocoa.

"Junior, your sister loves you more then life itself, imagine that. Don't you feel anything at all about it?" Jeff said as they looked at him for his answer. Junior simply smiled softly as he let out a sigh, "I guess I feel… sympathy. Though like I said, Minnie needs to get out more and interact with kids her own age. I'm going to have to talk to mom and dad about letting her go to school." Junior said as he thought on what he said.

 _"Young reaper, you speak as if you'll be able to keep your sister's soul to remain by your side. But what should you do if you cannot, will you simply let her go?"_ The Redeemer said, once they got Minnie there was still the matter of whether or not she would ascend to heaven or remain with her family in the underworld.

Before he could respond he felt someone grab him from behind he quickly turned to see it was Minnie, though he could tell something was wrong as her eyes were red. Suddenly the once homey atmosphere that the cave held was replaced with one of danger.

 _"Yes boy! What will you do? Are you willing to risk your own soul to save her's and then let her go?"_ A high voice echoed from all around the cave.

 _" What trickery is this!"_ The Redeemer rose from his seat but before either he or Junior could do anything they were snared by web. _"BETRAYER!"_ The Redeemer shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry!" Jeff apologize as he turned to face them. "There! I've done everything you asked." Jeff shouted.

 _"You've done well my eight-legged friend."_ The voice said.

 _"And now, Mimi. It's time we make…"_ As the voice spoke the "scarf" around Jeff began to move toward Mimi.

 _"Our grand **entrance."**_ The took on a low growl like tone tour the end as the "scarf" began to attach itself to her and meld into her skin. Mimi glowed red before being lifted into the air as more of the "scarf" melded with her. Some of "scarf" transformed into a set of lobster claws and clothing, all the while the cave began to break apart and the laughter of the ominous voice could be heard.

Mimi now stood skin turned red and was sporting small black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears and dinosaur like tail with spikes. Her white dress was replaced with a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black, thigh-high go-go boots.

Junior blush having caught a glimpsed of a pink thong, _'Blossom, your little girl honors your memory by wear a pink thing. Truly a great way to remembered.'_ He silently chuckled before his eyes narrowed at the tall red figure, HIM, as he sat on a cushion chair with both Minnie and Mimi besides staring at the two blue captive with blank look and a remorseful looking Jeff.

 _"That girl… I was unable to sense her malicious energy as it was in the guise of a red scarf worn by our trusting friend. With out her powers she is merely an innocent child. But now she has become a creature stripped of all innocence and forged with the evil of the world. A Devil hid under friend's trust. Our friend had betrayed us."_ The Redeemer said, Jeff kind and trusting soul was capable of masking the evil power Mimi had.

"Junior, I'm sorry. He promised-" " it's ok Jeff, you don't have to explain. I forgive you." Junior said taking his eyes off the tall red male for a moment to look at Jeff. Turned his gaze back to HIM to see him rise from the chair as he and Minnie made their way towards him.

" I'm sorry, Junior." Jeff whispered one last time, before stepping back as HIM made his way towards them.

 _"Come now my dear Jeff, step aside if you will. I wish to indulge myself over with my new prize… you my little Blue **Reaper**."_ Him as he raised his claw under his chin as HIM lean down looking Junior in the eyes with a large smile on his face showing his pearly white. It grew larger as he tilted his head to the side when a blue blade shot out of the ground.

 _"Oh, Yeeeesssss. Truly remarkable! "_ HIM said as he tried to grab it only for his claw to phaze through it. He looked at it for a second before waving it through it a few times **(5),** shrugging, HIM turned back to look at Junior.

 _"I must say, Junior you are quite the fascinating one. I've been watching you since the day you were born. Sadly, the information is little to **nothing.**_ " He said bring out a remote control before a large TV rose from the ground. Flipping it on it showed Junior walking through with Minnie on the day he took her to Grillby for the first time. It showed Junior raising his hand as he was speaking to Minnie, suddenly the screen turned blue and the last thing seen was Junior clenching his hand into a fist before static.

 _"That was just one of **many** that ended like that one!_ _"_ HIM said as he flipped through the channel showing either Junior or one of his Knight's destroy what ever it was that was watching him, Junior honestly didn't know what was watching him but know, it was not good so destroy whatever they where.

"You know, I didn't know WHO kept on sending those annoying drones, until now obviously. Though I can say that whoever made them should know you should really take better _, Kare,_ where you place your toy's. They really were easy to find and break." Junior grinned when HIM teeth turned to fangs and let out growl, ignoring the look of shock from the other occupants around.

 _ **"Never call me THAT!"**_ HIM growled glaring at Junior behind his shades.

"Then, don't call me Junior. " Junior replied glare back with his left eye glowing, they held their glare for a minute before HIM crossing his arm and stroke his chin, before he grinned and turned back to the TV.

 _"You and your sister are truly quite the pair, did you know that little **Reaper?"**_ HIM said ignore the smug look from Junior obviously hearing the growl in his voice. HIM frowned before grinned as he flipped the channel to what had became of Junior Nergaling possessed body.

 _"Behold at what you both created. Truly **Magnificent** isn't it, it goes beyond anything I could have ever imagine!"_ HIM smiled widely at the power contained in the children of Death and the Bitch Queen.

* * *

 **Hey hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner kinda been upset over the new MHXX not getting a western release. Really disappointed. Anyway pm, review, fav, or follow.**


End file.
